There have been conventionally proposed various kinds of processes as a process for producing a conductor built-in ceramic. For example, each of Patent Documents 1 to 3 discloses a process for producing a ceramic having a built-in metallic member by a process that comprises granulating a mixture of a ceramic and a binder to obtain a granulated powder, hot-pressing the granulated powder into a pre-molded product, locating a metallic member between the pre-molded products and subjecting the metallic member and the pre-molded products to an uniaxial pressing to form a precursor, and sintering the precursor by hot-pressing. Each of Patent Documents 4 to 5 discloses a process to obtain a ceramic having a built-in electrode by a process that comprises applying a paste of a ceramic material for forming an electrode onto a first ceramic molded product for base, placing a second ceramic molded product for base onto the first ceramic molded product for base, and sintering them together. Further, Patent Document 6 discloses a process for producing a ceramic having a built-in energization part by sandwiching a metallic lead wire between pre-molded products and sintering them by hot-pressing.    Patent documents 1: JP10-249843A    Patent documents 2: JP10-259059A    Patent documents 3: JP11-255566A    Patent documents 4: JP2002-16128A    Patent documents 5: JP2002-93550A    Patent documents 6: JP2002-47067A    Patent documents 7: JP59-231322A